Who let the dogs um ditch their vampire hubbys?
by TrueLovers
Summary: Bella is pretty confident that her pregnancy with edward will be fine. when she has it he'll turn her into one of them that's what she wants, but what has harry clearwater not told bella that could ruin it all? why did her mum really leave charlie?


I watched Edwards face intently as he leant in closer to my... well I hoped he was still my best friend..... Jacob Black. His reaction to Edwards's news surprised and hurt me. I hated to see my friends suffer. He jumped back a step and dropped to his knees with his head in his hands. I could hear his gentle sobs and watched his tears give in to gravity. My heart ached for his pain. I tried to get up off the couch but felt cold hard hands push me back down to my immense frustration.

"Get of Rose I need to get up!"I tried to scream in her perfect annoying face.

"No sweetie you can just stay down there, safe and sound."She smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh cut it out "Sweetie" you only care about my baby! And don't try and deny it."

She glared at me then swiftly turned and ran up their sweeping staircase, thank god! I thought I'd never be rid of her.

"Jake!"I called after him he hadn't seemed to realise I was here yet. I watched his face as he walked into the lounge.

I studied his face every detail seemed to make me hurt a little more. His face was a mask of pain, pure, agonising pain.

"Jake! What's wrong?" I whispered to him, looking to Edward for some kind of explanation as to why my friend was in pain.

"I'll leave you two alone."Edward whispered as he started to turn away.

"Wait babe what's wrong!"I called after him.

He looked reluctantly back over his shoulder, making some sort of important but painful decision. Rubbing his neck as if to ease the stress he turned back around and nodded in answer to some unheard question of Jacobs.

"Jake what...."I mumbled.

"I don't wanna lose you Bells" I heard his sweet voice break on my name.

I reached out and grabbed his steaming hand, holding it in both off mine as if to smother his internal fire with my two mortal hands.

"Jake. I won't ever leave you." I brought one of my hands off his and held it under his chin to make him look at me.

"C'mon Bells don't kid yourself. You know it can't be the same." Almost crying, he looked me dead in the eye. I couldn't argue I couldn't fight him, not now not when he was clearly in pain.

"Jake I'm sure we can work something ou..."

"No we can't! Not now! Not ever! Bella don't you get it? You're dying! I'm losing you! And for what!? For what Bella?!" he glared at me angrily tears streaming down his russet skin.

Pain ripped through me, I yanked my hand away from his and immediately felt lonely. I couldn't think about what his absence did to me now. I held my head in my hands and mumbled,

"What do you mean Jacob?"

"I'm so sorry bells I..." He started to whisper a little quieter now.

"I said what do you mean Jacob Black answer me!"

"Edward said I could tell you but I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm sorry bells but it's killing you." He dropped his head into his hands.

"I know."

"No Bella you don't. You've only got a month probably less."

I gasped dropping my hand to my bloated stomach. I thought about my little EJ. Snug and warm inside of me. The only reason he was still here is because I know deep down inside Edward wanted this baby too. I could tell when I first told him because he smiled proudly before he talked to Carlisle. Every now and then I would see him smile when he thought no one was watching at my bloated tummy. I often wondered what he was thinking at times like those. Somewhere in the middle of my thinking a little voice had been chanting but what about my Jacob? Getting gradually louder until it had become impossible to think about anything else. This little voice had demanded my attention at first when I found out I was pregnant with Edwards child, it almost felt wrong. Since the wedding I had been feeling wrong. Actually no it was longer than that I realised as I thought about it. Something is just....

BANG!! I could hear a car door open fom the cullens drive.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh my god.

Charlie.

"C-C-Charlie."I mouthed horrified.

At that exact moment Rose, Jazz, Edward, and Alice appeared in the lounge. All staring at the front door in horrifying silence and agonising anticipation.

Suddenly I felt an incredible ache for his touch, the touch of my loving father. I imagined his old strong arms holding me safe and sound away from this chaotic jumble that is now my life. The urge to run to him and tell him what was happening was overwhelming.

"DAD!!" I shouted bursting into tears. I grabbed Jake as Rose came running at me.

He leapt to his feet putting himself right in front of her.

"Not now." I heard Carlisle whisper to her as he entered the room followed closely by Esme.

"I'm sorry." I struggled out between my panicked, emotional sobs.

Edward walked across the room and picked me up, carrying me up the stairs and into his room. I leant away from his touch aching for my Jacob. I reached my arms out like a little child reaching in the direction of Jake. I'm not sure how I knew where he was I just did. Strange again. But yet again no time to think of strange.

I could hear Charlie down stairs having a very heated conversation with Carlisle and Esme. They said they had to come back to give him an update on how I was. To my immense surprise he fell for it. I heard him breakdown in front of them going on about how if his little baby hadn't gotten married so young. They started talking again so id decided that now was time for strange. Why had I craved Jacobs touch? Why not Edwards? I mean he is my husband now. It felt wrong to think of me being with Edward. I hadn't realised Jake was in the room until I heard him talking. It sounded like he was talking to himself. I turned my head in the direction id heard his voice come from but couldn't find him in the room. My eyes searched the whole room about three times. But still no Jake. I listened again harder this time.

"Charlie I know it's hard but it will be ok. Carlisle has the best doctors working with her."

Oh my god. I heard him from upstairs. Edward heard me gasp. I ignored his stare and tilted my head closer to the floor. He was down stairs I had heard him and could still hear him. I noticed now that I had started to concentrate I could hear a tiny heartbeat as well. I could hear my little EJ.

"Can you hear him?" I whispered as I turned to Edward.

He looked extremely puzzled as he answered "Who?"

"EJ."

"Of course why?" looking wary as well as incredibly confused at this stage.

"Should I be able to?"I asked sort of dazed that I had made this little thing inside me and now I could hear him/her.

"Definitely not." He laughed anxiously.

"Oh" was I all I could manage right now.

Just then I heard someone say my name. I snapped my head around to find the source. As I did so I became highly aware of Edwards intense stare on me. I turned to see him mouth open wide eyed confusion and shock mixing together to form some sort of horrified expression carved like stone into his flawless face.

"What."

He continued staring like that until I finally got sick of waiting and reached across to touch his face.

"Ahhh!" He blurted out quickly jumping back.

I continued to stare at my seemingly insane husband. My hand still outstretched.

Jake came into the room, looking as shocked as I felt when I jumped up and ran to him with incredibly unhuman speed throwing my arms around him then jumping back after realising what the hell I had just done.

"How the.... wha.... did I?... " I said before almost collapsing. I grabbed the shelf for support then gave up and sat down shortly after.

Jake broke the silence buy taking a big whiff of the room.

"Whoa!" I heard his shocked remark and intake of breath and tried furiously to understand what he meant right now. He reached down to touch my arm. I smiled and welcomed his long awaited contact. He touched my arm then staggered back looking even more shocked then before.

"Sh-Sh-Shit Bells! You're hot!"

"Well thanks Jake but I'm married now so...."

"No Bella I mean your reaaaallly HOT!" he said glancing at Edwards frozen expression. I was torn between running for comfort and explanation from Jake but to comfort Edward.

I looked at the ground worried and wanting some kind of explanation.

"Explain!" I screamed at them both.

There was no reply. I stood up looking at Edward.

"DAMNIT JAKE, EDWARD TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!! EDWARD FOR GODS SAKE GET UP AND SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"I screamed at them angrily. I felt hot now. Really hot like I was on fire.

I clenched my hands into fists and rolled my head around once stopping at Edward. I growled at his wimpy little self then kept going on to Jacob. He was afraid. I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. I felt different. Good.

Jacob all I could see was Jacob. Just Jacob. No Edward, no nothing. Just him he was everything nothing was left nothing at all. There was no Charlie no Cullen's there wasn't even EJ not even my little EJ. Just him. I felt like I was floating on nothing that there was no life without Jacob that there was no point to life without Jacob. That was the last thing I saw then black.

Before I could see I could feel. And boy did I like what I could feel! A steaming hot someone holding me tight all I could think was how much I ached for him to hold me tighter. I opened my eyes to the Cullen's living room. I looked again and saw my Jacob smiling down at me. How could I not smile back at that? What was there not to be happy about right now. I was with Jacob that was plenty. I looked yet again around the room to meet not one but seven pairs of beautifully astonished eyes. Only one pair really caught my attention though. Edwards eyes were mortified, crushed, heartbroken, lonely, hurt all at the same time. Because of what?? This is what I had to find out.

"What? What happened?"

"Y-Y-You imprinted...." Edwards's voice was barely a whisper but still I somehow managed to hear it like he had held a mega phone to my ear.

"What do you....?" It didn't take me long to realise what they were saying.

A million thought ran through my mind I could hardly take it all in.

"Oh my god.... But I'm married can that even happen to married people? What about EJ? What exactly happened to me? Did I hurt anyone? Did I– did I phase? What happened did Jake.... I mean who imprints?? What is wrong with me?? Edward what about Edward?? What's gonna happen!! Oh my god what the hell is going on right now!!"

Jake started to speak "Well look I'm not gonna pretend I know what's going on either so umm I dunno I think Sam maybe???" he was looking at me now.

"Ok" I said and smiled at him or at least I tried to.

"There is no way I'm just letting my pregnant wife just waltz out of here with a werewolf!! I'm coming with you both and there is absolutely nothing that can stop me got it? " Edward was freaking out by the time he'd managed to finish the sentence.

"Fine bloodsucker but she's _my _imprint."Jacob growled back at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as if to emphasise his point. I would never leave my Jacob not now, not ever. I love him.

JPOV

I was halfway up the bloodsucker stairs when I heard the stupid leech scream.

As soon as I got in the room Bella had flung her arms around my neck then backed away as quickly as she'd come looking pretty shocked before id even realised what had happened.

She looked down stepping back and muttering to herself "How the......wha.....did I?" I reached for her as she grabbed the CD shelf for support then seemingly gave up and took to the floor.

I took a sniff of the room. Oh my god I smell dog. What the hell? It's not me is it? No don't be stupid Jacob you know what you smell like this is new. Bella? Nah can't be..... can it??

I'll test it what's the worst that can happen I'll either look like a lunatic or she'll be a werewolf.

I reached down and touched her steaming shoulder.

Crap!! I think it might be her!!! Oh my god!!

"Sh-Sh-Shit Bells!! You're hot!!"

"Well thanks Jake but I'm married now so...." She mumbled still looking at the ground. She hadn't really looked at me once yet since I entered the room.

"No I meant your reeeeeaaaaalllllyy HOT!!" I persisted almost shouting.

There was a pause then she started screaming something at me over and over.

"Explain!!" She shouted looking still at the ground.

I couldn't reply. I didn't know! It looked the same for Edward.

"DAMNIT JAKE, EDWARD TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!! EDWARD FOR GODS SAKE GET UP AND SNAP OUT OF IT!!" She screamed at us both. Her whole frame vibrating furiously now.

She rolled her head around to Edward and growled at him!! I was impressed! Then she kept going till she was facing me......

Oh my god........

JPOV

Isabella. All I knew now was Bella. No pack no family just Bella. There is nothing without my Bella. I could think of nothing else. Nothing matters anymore. I have imprinted I know it now she can feel it to. Why hadn't this happened before? No I have always felt like this just not this much! Maybe it's because she can feel it to? Oh god who cares I have my Bella now she knows she loves me now!

As I was admiring my gorgeous imprint she collapsed right there in front of me but she never hit the floor I was too fast. I caught her in my arms and held her tight I would hold her like this until she came around no one could touch her now.

EPOV

Holy hell how did she hear that?? Oh my god that was quieter than a whisper and it was downstairs! What is going on? Maybe it's the baby?? Nah that doesn't make sense. Ewww can I smell dog? Oh must just be Jacob. No he smells different. Oh speak of the devil hear he comes now. No that smell definitely wasn't him.

"Ahhhh!" Oh my god she touched me and she's hot well hotter than usual people. What th........

I jumped back in shock. Oh my god she can't be a.....a.....werewolf! No way she's my wife!

The dog started talking but I was too caught up in my own mind to bother listening.

She can't be a werewolf she would have phased by now she practically lives with danger! No she hasn't been angry yet she has a good temper always. Maybe that's it?? God this is confusing if I could move right now I would be talking to Carlisle. Wow can vampires go into shock? I guess maybe anything's possible now? No don't be stupid Edward not everything.

She's talking.

"Explain!" oh shit she's shouting now. There is nothing I can think of to say that would make any difference or any sense!

"DAMNIT JAKEM EDWARD TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!! EDWARD FOR GODS SAKE GET UP AND SNAP OUT OF IT!!" She screamed at us both. Oh my god she's shaking like mad crap, crap don't phase Bella please!

She rolled her head around and stopped when she was facing me and she growled at me!! No she didn't.... she can't of jus..... oh crap!! I watched her roll her head around until she was facing Jacob.

EPOV

She stopped shaking she stopped breathing she just stopped. And stared she stared mouth open as if in some kind of shock I was watching now through Jacobs thoughts now. I had always known about Jacobs imprint and it was always a surprise to me as to why his pack hadn't informed him of it. I was also amazed at how he didn't realise it himself. He was a threat to me I knew Bella did love him and if she ever found out they were meant to be she would have left me for sure! I'm guessing his pack hadn't felt the need to inform him if it was only going to start a war. Although it still surprised me.

Oh shit I know that look! Bella please don't give him that look!! Noooo!! He can feel her imprint now oh crap married to her now not that mongrel!! I'm her bloody husband!! No Bella I can't lose you to a dog!

As I was watching my wife imprinting on a dog she collapsed right in front of me. I tried to run to her but she smelt awful now I couldn't bring myself to touch her at first. The dog got to her before she hit the ground. Urghh the way he held her like she was life itself although to him I guess she is now.

bpov

The drive to La Push wasn't long but it was interesting. Edward was made to drive in another car because to him the smell was unbearable. I had so many questions to ask Jake and the trip just seemed to short. The moment I was away from the Cullen's house all I could think of was how much i needed him closer no matter how close I sat to him it still didn't feel like enough. I had never felt like this to such a high degree I mean I had always loved Edward that hasn't changed but my love for Jacob is far superior to how I feel about Edward now. It's funny how things can change so quickly. What will happen to my baby now? Will Edward fight for it? Should I keep it? Will Jake want to keep it? The bloodsucker child. But then again if I'm a werewolf then shouldn't the baby be one to? Would that work mortal enemies combining in one body? What will it be vampire or werewolf?

I turned and looked up at Jakes face. I wanted to have his child now. Not Edwards. I wanted a gorgeous little baby that didn't have Edwards eyes and his mouth staring up at me constantly reminding me that I filled those eyes with sorrow and i brought that mouth to a sad little frown. How could I cope with that? How could I live every day knowing that that's what I've hurt? I can't I know that I'm not that strong.

I want my baby to look up at me from its fathers arms with big deep brown eyes and beautiful shiny black hair, reaching up to touch my face with soft little warm brown hands and perfect full lips calling my name.. I can't believe it but I even wanted it to have his stubbornness. I want my baby to be calling Jacobs name when he wants his daddy. I want my father to smile proudly down at our child not to frown upon what he considered was the spawn of satin. I laughed a little at the images running through my mind of our baby. Jacob looked down at me.

"What? " he whispered leaning down to press his lips to my cheek.

" I was just thinking about the baby."

I immediately took it back as a frown spread across his forehead.

I reached my hand up to touch his cheek.

"What? We don't have to keep it. I'll understand."

"No it's just.... well I dunno I just want to have our own."

I was frowning now. I do want to keep little EJ. Not for Edward but for me. How could I terminate the life of the little nudger inside of me?

"I mean what if it's all vampire? How could I be a good father if my son or daughter has an instinctive urge to kill me? Or what if it's the other way around?" his voice was a mixture of hurt and worry.

"Well what if it's both?" I watched his confused expression as he tried to picture my werewolf/vampire child.

"I dunno Bells It's not my choice. You need to decide with Edward. I mean after all he is still the father." He groaned having to admit that it wasn't his.

"I promise I'll give you a child Jacob Black. If that's what you want." I looked him dead in the eye and it was a promise. His deep brown eyes studied my face,

" I know Bells. But that's not what I want right now, right now I want to know if you want to keep it." His eyes pleaded for the truth and I caved. I broke down in tears holding my head in my hands. Of course I wanted it. There's no way I could deny that.

"Y-Y-Yes. I-I do." I sobbed into the front of his t-shirt. His warms arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and held me tight.

I hadn't realised we were already here. I could see the shiny Volvo parked in front of Jacob's house it looked so out of place compared to that weather beaten old shack. I pushed his arms off me and took a few deep breaths. I didn't want to do this but I know it's necessary to face Edward again see the agony in his eyes and know what I've do.... no Isabella Marie Swan stop it. You will do this.

I tried not to make eye contact but it's incredibly hard to ignore a vampire. I glanced over at Edward leaning casually against the windowsill, the sun glinting off his marble skin casting rainbows across the back wall of the tiny living room. I watched the colours play with his hair and dance along the walls, it was rather pretty. A nice distraction from the present.

His head snapped in my direction as I took a deep breath in, I guessed he had heard my break down.

It smelled awful in here. Sort off sickly sweet, it burnt my nose and I was ashamed of myself for having to cover my nose from the smell. I glanced at Edward. He looked as if he might run to me in a second if I asked. His eyes were almost asking permission. There was too much truth there too much trust, trust that I know I never deserved. I couldn't look at his eyes yet still I couldn't bring myself to look away. I wanted to comfort him but felt utterly repulsed by him at the same time. Stupid werewolves. I turned and to ran from the room but strong warm arms held me tight.

"C'mon Bells." His dark eyes pleading. I didn't fight them I trusted them, I trusted he would do the right thing by me always.

Entering the room again wasn't so hard now that I was prepared for the smell. I hadn't realised before the others in the room. I blushed a deep red as I realised I had once again drawn a crowd, Edward smiled at me but it was a sad smile. I stopped smiling and sat down on Jacobs lap. Wrapping his arms around my torso he settled down into the chair. No one really knew what to say but after a while I was getting more and more uncomfortable with the silence,

"Soo" I was trying to sound normal but it sounded more like a bit of a squeak than anything.

"What's up guys, oh hi Bella, ewwww what's the leach doing here?" I'm not quite sure who that is but I'm pretty sure it was Paul. He blurted out his sentence then proceeded to help himself to the kitchen supplies. I heard a communal groan.

"That's right my friends Paul is in da house!! Whoop whoop!!" He laughed quietly to himself for a while then came back into the room with a bag of chips and flopped down onto the tiny section of couch that remained unoccupied.

"So why are we all here?" He spat out through a mouthful of chips.

"Bella's a werewolf we think." Seth spoke casual as ever as he shuffled across the floor to steal a couple of chips.

"Sweeeeeet. So why the leach?" He sounded as casual as Seth.

"Wait what?" I blurted out jumping up off Jakes lap, staring at him.

"What?" Paul asked back not sure what I was referring to.

"Could I maybe hear umm I dunno I was just thinking its ONLY COMPLETELY ABOUT ME WHAT'S GOING ON??!!"

"Maybe Jake should. Id like to keep my head." He crunched on another chip. Seth snatched the bag and ran across the room shoving as many chips into his mouth as he could manage before Paul lunged angrily at him snatching the bag back and taking his seat back on the couch.

Jacob led me out of the room and down the hall to the back door. He looked back for a moment and I realised that Sam had followed us. He looked warily at me then opened the door and pushed past us into the open. Jacob followed hand outstretched behind him I just looked at it not sure what to make of anything at the moment.

"You see that thing with five fingers on it that you've got there? Would you mind if I borrowed that for a second?" He gave me a big goofy grin and pointed to my hand. I laughed as he reached out and took it without waiting for an answer. I just smiled at him relaxing a bit from his warm touch, although surprisingly it didn't feel so hot anymore.

My clumsiness got the better of me as I tripped over the tiny step at the bottom of the door. Landing on my arse I looked up to see his goofy face looking down at me. I don't mind if Jacob laughed I'm ok with that but Sam started laughing as well. He has no right to laugh at my balance issues he hardly even knows me!!

"Bella calm down!" he was shouting at me now how dare he!! He thinks I'm dangerous!! I bet I could show him how dangerous I can be!! Ohh my god I'm shaking! I lifted my hand closer but I could only vaguely see a red outline. It's soo hot!! It's burning hot!!

"JAKKEEEE!!" I screamed at him!! I even took a glance at Sam's face he looked worried why would he be worried??

Next thing I knew I had stopped shaking and his arms were around me. It felt like he was holding me together just like last time. I felt his body press tightly against mine it was nice. I felt him hold my weight as my legs gave up from underneath me, he slowly lowered us to the ground and sat me in his lap stroking my hair and wiping the fresh tears from my face.

"Please....."I muttered through sobs into Jacobs' chest.

"What's happening!" My words came out hoarse, like a whisper.


End file.
